


Not The Worst Idea

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Pawnee Chronicles [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE





	

“Leslie, what are you doing?”  Ben asked, afraid of how crazy her answer would be.

 

“Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and was bored, so I decided to rewrite the Leslie Knope Plan to Reach the White House.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s my 582 step plan to becoming president.”

 

“Leslie, it is three am.”

 

“I know!  Perfect time for planning, right!?”

 

“Hey, I’ve got a much better idea!”

 

“What?”  She asked eagerly.

 

“We go back to bed.”

 

“Ben, no offense honey, but that is singlehandedly the worst idea anyone has ever had.”

 

“What about the time Andy tried to make ramen in the coffee pot?”  He asked.  She thought for a minute.

 

“It’s the second worst idea.”

 

“Well Jerry’s had a lot of id-”

 

“Okay fine, It’s not the worst idea ever.  Happy?”

 

“A little actually.”

 

“Well, mister sleepy head, we are not going to sleep”

 

“Fine I’ll go to bed, you can do this.”

 

“I said  _ we  _ are not going to bed, that means you too, Wyatt.  You’re not going anywhere, I need some serious help with my plan.”

 

“Can I please go to sleep, Leslie?”

 

“No!  You’re my husband and you have to help me, It’s the law.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure that’s true.”

 

“Well it is.”

  
“Okay, fine.  So, tell me about this plan of yours.”  He smiled as Leslie began to read through her enormous stack of binders, a huge beam plastered on her face.


End file.
